1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, power line connector apparatuses and methods of coupling a first power line connector to a second power line connector.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical data center may utilize a large number of electrical power lines to power devices. Due to operation of the devices, cooling of the devices, or tangling of the power lines, a power line may be subjected to forces, such as vibration, temperature based expansion and contraction, and manipulation of individual power lines or bundles of power lines. These forces may make it difficult to maintain coupling between power line connectors.